Beauty And The Blonde
by Roxius
Summary: Bounty Hunters and Hyrulian Princesses don't mix...or do they? 50 random sentences of Samus X Zelda. Yes, I went the extra mile this time, just for the hell of it and because I love this pairing so much! Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.

A/N: God, remember when 'Smash Bros. Pairings Madness' used to be around? So do I.

* * *

Title: Beauty And The Blonde

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Samus Aran X Princess Zelda

Fandom: Super Smash Bros.

Summary: Bounty Hunters and Hyrulian Princesses don't mix...or do they? 50 random sentences of Samus X Zelda. Yes, I went the extra mile this time, just for the hell of it and because I love this pairing so much! Yuri, shoujo ai, lesbian. Please read and review!!

* * *

**1. Meeting**

Samus never expected she would find her true love in the middle of a warn-torn battlefield.

**2. Break**

She wasn't sure how long she could go without her before breaking down completely.

**3. Name**

'What kind of name is Zelda, anyway...?' Samus wondered with flushed cheeks as she watched the Hyrulian Princess's fleeting form.

**4. Hair**

For a moment, as they passed one another in the hall, Samus quickly took a deep sniff into Zelda's hair.

**5. Denial**

Whenever Captain Falcon or Snake brought it up, Samus would always deny it, even though she knew she was obviously lying.

**6. Guilt**

No matter what Samus did, she couldn't rid herself of the heart-wrenching guilt for putting Zelda into a coma...all because of that goddamn brawl...

**7. Kiss**

"Thank you." Zelda had aimed to plant a tiny kiss on Samus's cheek, but the bounty hunter turned her head just in time for their lips to connect instead.

**8. Protect**

As long as she had at least an inch of her life remaining, Samus would risk it all to keep Zelda alive.

**9. Open**

It took a few days for the Smashers (some others, like Snake, needed about a month) before they had gotten completely used to Samus's coming out as a lesbian.

**10. Declaration**

Samus held her in a tight embrace, and pressing her lips near the very edge of the princess's pointy ear, she whispered three little words.

**11. Loss**

'I...I lost Zelda...to that BOUNTY HUNTER...?!!!' Link thought in shock.

**12. Desire**

Letting her bath towel drop to the floor, Zelda now stood with her entire body fully exposed, and Samus could feel the heat in her cheeks rise to a fevered pitch.

**13. Tears**

Sometimes, they would just hold onto one another tightly as if for dear life, and cry.

**14. Sin**

Zelda figured that if having such pleasure like this was considered sinful, than the whole world was full of masochists.

**15. Trauma**

One day, Ness accidentally walked in on Samus and Zelda while they were "busy", and the poor kid was found later with his head buried deep in a bucket of ice.

**16. Help**

Samus noticed the mistletoe hanging over her and Zelda, and then she flashed an angry glare at the pink-clad blonde girl hiding behind the couch. "GODDAMMIT, PEACH, I DON'T NEED HELP BRINGING MYSELF TO KISS MY OWN GIRLFRIEND, FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!!!"

**17. Date**

For the first time in a long while, as she was preparing for her date with Zelda, Samus began to feel...nervous.

**18. Question**

Snake seemed to always fail to realize when he was asking questions that were better left unasked. "So...which one of you tops in bed? You or Zelda?"

**19. Sex**

Samus wasn't sure whether to take it fast, or to take it slow, and apparently Zelda wasn't sure either.

**20. Other**

It really didn't matter that Ike and Marth happened to be lovers too, but at least it made Zelda and Samus feel a little less lonely about their situation.

**21. Team**

Thanks to all of the personal time they've spent together, Samus and Zelda have been able to prove themselves quite a formidable team in the brawl matches.

**22. Chocolate**

Samus froze on the spot as she felt Zelda's tongue glide up against her cheek. "You had...a little bit of chocolate ice cream on your face...so I cleaned it off for you..." The Hyrulian Princess giggled, and Samus responded with a passionate kiss on the mouth.

**23. One**

"Zelda...you're the one I love...the one I'll always love...I need you in my life...so please...will you...stay with me?"

**24. Forget**

As she headed off back to space, back to her old life as a bounty hunter, Samus knew that her time at Smash mansion would be something she would never forget. 'Zelda...'

**25. Alcohol**

The last thing Samus could recall was having a beer down at Falco's bar in the mansion basement...and now she was lying naked in bed besides a rather drunk Zelda.

**26. Crack**

'It was crazy enough with Marth and Ike...but now Wolf and Toon Link, too?!!'

**27. Death**

Samus could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing...and she passed away lying atop the corpse of her dead lover.

**28. Victory**

No matter how many times she tried, Samus could never win a brawl against her. When Zelda began using her wins as an excuse for "victory sex", however, the bounty hunter grew used to losing every now and then...

**29. Fall**

They were falling and falling, deeper and deeper...into the abyss of fated despair that was their love.

**30. Dance**

The Hyrulian Princess was truly impressed by how Samus had incorporated her swift techniques and speedy dodging into a specialized dance style.

**31. Home**

"I wonder...if I take you home, would you still be in love with me?" "Of course..."

**32. Cheat**

Samus knew there was no hope left for her; everything had fallen apart the moment she had found Zelda naked in Link's arms.

**33. Pretty**

"You should wear your power suit less often...you're so pretty after all, Samus," Zelda said affectionately, brushing a few strands of hair out of the bounty hunter's face.

**34. Slip**

'No...no...Zelda...please don't go...' Samus watched in silence as the princess's hand slipped from her grip, and she knew without a doubt that it was all over.

**35. Queen**

Samus thought it was better if she and Zelda didn't marry; she didn't want to end up being a queen for an entire medieval nation.

**36. Promise**

"You won't die...and I won't die...if worse comes to worse, we'll die together!!!"

**37. Run**

Tears streaming down her face, Samus continued to run through the downpour of rain. She felt that if she stopped, even for a second, all of her emotions and feelings would come bursting out of her chest in one fell swoop.

**38. Letter**

Several weeks after having returned to her bounty hunter business, Samus received a rather old-fashioned, hand-written letter, sent straight from the ancient land of Hyrule.

**39. Sunshine**

The sun always seemed to shine a little bit brighter for her whenever they were together.

**40. Insane**

Raising Zelda's decapitated head to her lips, Samus licked off the splattered blood that covered the rotting flesh, soon bringing her tongue into the dead princess's mouth.

**41. Wrong**

How can this be wrong, when it feels so, so right? That was an answer that Samus figured would never be answered...

**42. Mock**

In an uncontrollable fury, Samus smashed her fist across Wario's fat face, and screamed, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ZELDA AND ME EVER AGAIN, YOU GODDAMN FATASS SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU MOCKED HER FOR LOVING ME, AND NOW SHE'S CRYING!! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

**43. Crush**

Zelda would never admit it, but she had a crush on Samus since the first time the bounty hunter had broken out of her power suit, revealing that slim, curvy figure of hers.

**44. Dominant**

Samus and Zelda never had set positions in their love life; they usually swapped between dominant and submissive every few nights.

**45. Curiousity**

Lucas always DID wonder what Samus and Zelda were doing inside that closet every now and then.

**46. Breasts**

'Argh...why does Samus have to have bigger boobs than me?!!' Zelda thought, scowling.

**47. Why**

"Why..." Samus whispered through choked sobs, "Why did you do that....Z-Zelda, why...why did you do that...?"

**48. Touch**

Every touch they shared was cherished, for neither knew how long they would survive in these bloody brawls.

**49. Scream**

Samus opened her mouth, ready to scream out her true feelings, but...she couldn't bring herself to speak.

**50. Supernova**

"I love you, Zelda." "I...I love you too, Samus..." They kissed, and it held the very force of a supernova.


End file.
